


Fanfiction

by PanicAtTheFallout



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheFallout/pseuds/PanicAtTheFallout





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/gifts).



Fall Out Boy went to the top of Mount Everest.

They didn't come back because they all died of frostbite.


End file.
